The present invention relates to compression sprayers for spraying under pressure sprayable solutions including pesticides, insecticides, industrial, agricultural, and garden chemicals and the like, and more particularly to a sprayer in which the solution is contained in a bag which may be removed from the sprayer tank when empty and discarded safely without the need to wash out the interior of the tank.
Compression sprayers operate under air pressure generated by intermittent activation of a pump and collected in the tank in a manner whereby spraying may be intermittently or continuously effected over a substantial period of time or until the pressure in the tank is sufficiently decreased or exhausted as to require the operator to again manipulate the pump to build up sufficient operating air pressure in the tank.
The tank is usually filled with the desired chemical in concentrated form and diluted by adding water to arrive at the desired solution for spraying. The concentrate and the solution may be hazardous, toxic or ecologically undesirable and heretofore when the tank was empty following spraying, the tank would be required to be cleaned for reuse with the inherent danger of the operator being exposed or perhaps coming in contact with the liquid. Moreover, rules and regulations may prohibit the discarding of the tank residue or the cleaning material and liquid. The cleaning residues become left over material which may very well contaminate the environment when the cleaning operation is taking place.